


Fool's Errand

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Hopeful Ending, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Maybe a mild grade of PSTD, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Man, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Shane seemed adamant on the idea of hooking up with Leo even if the sergeant couldn’t tell you why. Maybe it was for affirmation or a distraction. Maybe Shane had excess adrenaline from his close brush with death that needed proper channeling. Whatever the reason, Leo wasn’t complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need more of Leo and because I need more of this pairing.
> 
> Alternate universe where this takes place a year after the events of Anarchy and things are slightly different.

Everything happened so fast. Shane doesn’t know what’s going on and his ears are still ringing from the gunshots that pierced through the night air. All that was apparent to Shane was that he was on the ground in some dirty alleyway that reeked of death. His eyes couldn’t focus in the low light because it felt as if he had suffered from a concussion, not to mention his lip was pulsing and he had a gigantic headache in his left eye.

He heard someone calling out to him, but it was just noise to him. Muffled, indistinct babble that sounded like someone stuffed his ears with cotton balls. Shane felt nauseous and dizzy in a single bound, too paralyzed to do much of anything like run away, or flail about for that matter. So when he was grabbed by an unknown figure in the dimly lit alley, Shane couldn’t do much by way of protest with the exception of flinching slightly.

“Snnmm oomf eh!” The voice called out to him.

Shane looked up in the direction the voice was coming from and squinted past the darkness. It took everything to focus on the shadowy figure before him and when Shane’s eyes finally adjusted he was greeted to the sight of a man with stern looking expression on his face. The man had ahold of one of his shoulders with a firm hand and was actively trying to jostle him to full awareness, but Shane could only loll his head in response as he faded in and out of consciousness.

The next thing he knew, a big hand flew out and slapped him hard across the face, knocking some sense into Shane. His eyes fluttered open in shock, immediately waking up as the sting set in and all the memories from before came flooding back to him. Suddenly, Shane remembered _where_ he was and what _night_ it was. Shane scrambled for purchase when he felt a hand grappling at his arm to keep him still. Shane’s head swiveled up at the imposing figure and cowered instinctively.

“Snap out of it, kid!” The man repeated, more coherent this time.

Shane stared up at the man for a moment before he spared a glance around him, taking note of all the motionless bodies littered across the alley like garbage. They were all dead. Every single one of them were dead and it was all because of this man who was trying to shake some sobriety into him.

“Wh-what happened?” Shane stuttered, words slurring slightly since he still felt _out of it_.

“There’s no time. We gotta move. Now,” the man told him with a sense of urgency to his tone. “Gotta get you on your feet. Can you stand?”

“I’m not sure,” Shane replied slowly, trying to soak in the situation as fast as he could.

“Well, you’re gonna have to try, kid. And fast,” the man said, scanning the area around them frantically.

Shane made an attempt to get his feet underneath him, but to no avail. He was too dizzy to do it on his own and his head felt like it weighed a ton to the point where he slammed back into the brick wall he was currently propped up against. Shane hissed as he fell back to the ground, groaning in frustration when his attempts were in vain. He just felt too sore all over, like his muscles were finally giving out on him. Shane wouldn’t be surprised if the man just left him here to die, but the hand shaking him was insistent. For what reason, Shane wasn’t sure.

“Come on, kid. I'm not screwing around,” the man informed with caution, tone sounding clipped and somewhat nervous as he fidgeted around. “We’re sitting ducks like this. Especially after all that noise I made to save your sorry ass.”

“I can’t…” Shane admitted, throat constricting as the fight to survive slowly drained from his body. “You’re gonna have to leave me.”

“Can that noise and get on your damn feet,” the man demanded firmly.

When Shane didn’t budge, the man huffed out a shaky sigh and holstered his weapon. He shuffled in close to the young man and lifted up one of his arms so he could situate his shoulders underneath. He wrapped Shane’s arm across his shoulders and started to lift, hoping to hoist the kid in one go, but Shane was dead weight against him. The man wrapped an arm around the young’s man waist this time and tried again, in vain. He couldn’t do it alone.

“Come on, son, you’re gonna have to work with me here,” he urged, pressing in close to the weak body beside him.

The next time he felt the man try and lift him up, Shane strained his entire body in an attempt to meet the man halfway. It didn’t work the first time, but if they worked together long enough Shane could get back on his feet and leave the rest to his savior. The man pushed up with his shoulders again and Shane countered this by lurching his body forward. Shane was able to get one foot beneath him and the rest was pretty easy.

“That’s it, kid. Keep pushing just a little more,” he murmured into the side of Shane’s face, huffing out a short triumphant laugh.

Now that Shane had one foot helping to prop him up, the man had a much more easy time trying to get the kid to stand on both of his feet. The man grunted as he used all of his strength to hoist Shane up. He could feel the young man trying to contribute as he hissed in pain. The man didn’t know why he stopped to save this kid in the first place. Whether this kid lived or died was obviously none of his business. For all he knew the young man had it coming and all he did was postpone the inevitable, but something about seeing Shane get roughed up and threatened made him pause.

After all, he used to be a sergeant. Serve and protect and all that horseshit that didn’t matter anymore. He felt Shane lift up substantially and before he knew it the kid was on his feet, groaning his discomfort in his savior’s ear. The sergeant was sure it wasn’t supposed to sound so explicit, but seeing as how Shane was practically hanging off of him and he was making pitiful little noises, he couldn’t help but find it strangely suggestive. He sighed when they were both finally upright and a wave of relief washed over him.

“There you go, kid. Nice and easy,” the sergeant encouraged with a soft tone, but his posture said otherwise. Admittedly, he was getting antsy sitting in one spot. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

“Where are you taking me?” Shane asked out of breath.

“Someplace safe,” the man replied, propping Shane up as he pulled him along the alleyway. “Trust me.”

Shane huffed out a weak laugh that was, what the sergeant could only describe as, sarcastic. Shane’s legs buckled slightly as he strained to stay upright.

“Don’t have much choice, do I?” Shane inquired rhetorically as he let the strange man move him towards aforementioned salvation. “Guess it doesn’t matter either way.”

The sergeant didn’t respond, but rather focused on getting the young man to the safety of his armored car. There was only four hours of the purge left, but there was still plenty of room for error and the older man had no intention of dying tonight. Then again, he had no intention of saving this kid and taking him back to the safety of his own home. What the hell was he doing? He must have a death wish or something.

The next few moments are fuzzy for Shane as he’s helped into the backseat of a nondescript car at the end of the alley. His savior tried to be as gentle as he could, but the angle was too tight and Shane ended up falling against the seats kind of hard. He winced slightly, but the feeling of actually laying down on a relatively soft surface paid off in the end and he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness as he heard the door slam and the engine fire up.

Shane only remembered the sounds of gunfire ringing off in the distance and the pull of the car chugging along as he was whisked away into an exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane’s eyes fluttered open to, what he perceived was, the early morning sun filtering in through the window. He still felt groggy, but his mind was much more clear now that he had a chance to rest up a little. Which brought him to his next query: where the hell was he? He stretched out his sore limbs against the plush surface of a decently sized bed, feeling himself slowly relax as he did. Shane knew he should probably be concerned about where he was right now, but his body felt differently on the matter.

As far as his body was concerned, he could be in some murderous creep’s house and not care because at least he was laying in a comfy bed. He rolled his head over to one side, looking around as he blinked past the sleep in his eyes. The room itself was pretty barren aside from the essentials, including a nightstand and a couple of dressers adorned with framed photos of, what Shane would guess was, family. It didn’t seem like the home of a psychopath.

He idly licked at his bottom lip, discovering it was busted and crusted with dried over blood. Come to think of it, his left eye throbbed a little bit every time he blinked and it winded him whenever he attempted to breathe deeply. What the hell happened? Just then, off in the distance he could hear a loud siren sounding off in booming intervals, jostling him with how unnerving it was.

Oh yeah, the purge. How could he forget? Despite having heard it many times before, Shane would never get used to that sound.

Suddenly, the memories from last night came crashing back to him. It made Shane feel light headed and his head reeled back against the pillow with a soft thump. Damn, his throat felt dry. Being dizzy and thirsty was not a pleasurable combination, especially when he didn’t know where he was. Shane thought he should call out and see if anyone was around, but figured he should at least try and see if he could sit up first before he alerted his kidnapper he was awake.

Much to his discomfort, Shane rolled onto his side and propped himself up. Shane slid up the bed until his back was flush against the headboard and sighed when his body settled down a little from the effort. He had a much better view of the room in this position once the blood that rushed to his head was evenly dispersed and he could _actually_ concentrate. Shane noticed that the door to the room was slightly ajar, no more than a couple of inches, but enough for whoever was out there to keep an ear out for him whilst still giving Shane privacy.

Shane rubbed gently at his eye sockets, being extra careful with the left one, and peered down the length of his body when something caught his eye. He wasn’t wearing the clothes he was last night, but instead wore a plain grey tank top. Shane also took note of the fact that he wasn’t wearing any pants either and hoped he still had on his own underwear, at the very least. Whoever this person was must’ve carried him in here and took the time to change him. But why?

The young man was taken from his musings when he heard a shuffling noise coming from another room and a gentle _clink_ of a glass. His heart sped up at the news of discovering he wasn’t alone, then again Shane didn’t know what to expect at this point. Surely, he couldn’t be left unattended in the condition he was in. Despite all of this, Shane still felt a sense of dread over come him as the sound of footsteps neared the bedroom door.

Maybe it was redundant of him to be afraid now that the purge was over and he was in the clear, but the alarm only just sounded. There was always that short window of opportunity, a grace period if you will, that some people exploited just moments after the siren in order to get in one more crime. For all he knew, his captor could be coming to murder him quickly. After all, no one would know whether or not it actually occurred during the purge. Not everyone followed the truce.

Either way, the inevitable happened and the door swung open slowly, creaking slightly. Shane watched as a man cautiously ducked his head in the doorway to check and see if he was awake. When he noticed Shane sitting up in bed looking all pale and frightened, the man entered without hesitation and made his way over to the young man as if he were walking on eggshells. Shane’s eyes were wide and they burned because he was too anxious to blink as this rough looking man with a stern expression on his face approached him like he was a spooked animal.

“Take it easy, kid. I brought you some water,” the man informed, holding out a clear glass to Shane as a peace offering. “You must dying of thirst.”

Shane eyed the cup suspiciously, eyebrows furrowing as he contemplated what he should do. On one hand, yes, he was _parched_ and could probably guzzle down a whole gallon in one sitting, but on the other hand it could be a trick. The man looked intimidating enough, but the way he softened his tone and approached Shane gave off the impression that, maybe, this guy could be trusted. In the end, Shane reached out and took the glass that was offered to him. What the hell, right? Nothing to lose or gain.

The man smirked at Shane’s indecisiveness and proceeded to cross his arms over his chest, watching as the young man tipped his head back and chugged down the full glass of water in a single bound. It was as if Shane had been stranded in the desert for the past couple days and was just discovering an oasis. Nothing felt better than drinking a glass of water when you’re extremely thirsty.

“That's it. Take it easy. You're safe here,” the man coddled, using a gentle tone as he came to stand at the side of the bed. “I'm not gonna hurt you, kid.”

“My name is Shane,” he told the man, out of breath from how fast he drank the water. He looked the guy up and down with a skeptical gaze. “And forgive me if I don't trust you.”

“I take it you don't remember me. I'm the guy that saved you,” the man supplied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Shane. Despite the kid being cautious of him, he didn’t flinch away when Leo sat down. “Name's Leo Barnes.”

Shane let himself relax as much as he could with how close Leo was to him. Did this guy actually save him last night? But why? Shane closed his eyes and he could see those men face down in the dirty alleyway, presumably dead, and he looked over towards Leo. The man was clearly not above killing, after all he was out on purge night. What was he doing out there in the first place? What made Shane so special?

“Where are my clothes?” Shane inquired, studying the man in front of him.

“Your clothes were torn up pretty good. Kinda bloody, too,” Leo answered, noticing the faint blush on Shane’s cheeks. “Aside from the black eye, fat lip, and some nasty bruising, I’d say everything seems to be in perfect order.”

Shane considered this for a moment. This man had stripped him down to his underwear and checked him for injuries while he was unconscious. Shane didn’t know whether he should be thankful or creeped out by that. When he adjusted his body he knew immediately what bruising Leo was talking about and groaned. Those men he ran into during the purge wasted no time in wailing on him and marking him up pretty good. Which brought him to his next next question.

“Those guys in the alley…” Shane said slowly, saying it out loud to get it straight in his head. “You killed them?”

“I was driving by and I noticed they had you pinned up against the wall. Three on one didn't seem too fair to me,” Leo divulged with a nonchalant shrug as he gauged the kid’s reaction.

“The purge isn't fair,” Shane responded forlornly, hanging his head slightly.

“Apparently not,” Leo concurred, nothing more than a mumble. He stared at Shane who was actively looking away from him and asked, “Was it personal?

“Huh?”

“Those guys in alley. The way they were holding you down, it didn't look like they were fixing to kill you. At least, not right away,” Leo postulated, thinking really hard as he recalled the events of last night to memory. He was also trying to choose his words carefully. “It seemed personal. _Intimate_ , one could say.”

Shane felt his cheeks burn a little at the inclination, but Leo wasn’t far off the mark. The things those men said to him could make even the lowest piece of scum blush. Long story short, the men who hunted Shane down didn’t have murder on their mind. Leo saw the way Shane’s face changed at the mention of it and he backtracked when he assumed the kid was uncomfortable.

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to worry about that, now,” Leo assured, attempting to smile when the kid looked over at him. “You can stay here until you regain some of your strength.”

Leo made a move to get up from the bed and leave Shane to it, but he was called back when he heard the young man’s timid voice reach out to him.

“They were hunting me,” Shane revealed, feeling he at least owed Leo an explanation after he saved his life. “I didn’t know why at first. People don’t really need reasons nowadays, you know? I figured they thought it’d be fun to see how far I could run before they caught up to me.”

Leo turned back around to face Shane, noticing the way his eyes drooped slightly as he recalled the events of the purge. Suddenly, Leo felt bad for asking, but knowing what happened help to reaffirm Leo’s choice to save the kid in the first place. He came back and sat next to Shane once again, waiting for him to continue.

“I must have been running and hiding for hours. No matter how sneaky I was they kept catching up to me,” Shane continued, rolling the empty glass in his hands. “Eventually I ran into some people who were also hiding. I shouldn’t have asked them for help. It only leads to trouble in the end.”

Shane’s voice was heavy with regret and it took everything in him to not break down and cry. Leo wanted to reach out and reassure the kid with a tender embrace, but thought better of it. That might be crossing a line. Judging by the busted lip and the black eye, it didn’t seem like Shane could trust the touch of another.

“They killed them all right in front of me. Made me watch,” Shane disclosed, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “That blood you found on my clothes wasn’t all mine. Hardly any of it was mine, actually.”

“Yeah, I sorta figured that,” Leo replied, hanging his head down slightly.

“Once everyone was dead, the things they said they were going to do to me…” Shane felt slightly nauseous just thinking about it.

“What the hell were doing out there, kid?” Leo questioned, shaking his head in disbelief.

“My car broke down on the bridge. Stranded me. Those fuckers cut the line to my power steering fluid,” Shane recalled begrudgingly. He looked up at Leo and furrowed his eyebrows. “What about you? What were you doing?”

“I had no intention of purging if that’s what you mean,” Leo deflected, knowing what Shane was getting at with his question. “I’ve dealt with my demons.”

“Then why be out there at all? Why all the guns and the armored car?” Shane pressed as tidbits of last night fluttering back to him.

Shane leaned over towards the nightstand and set the glass down. He remembered how armed to the teeth Leo had been and it made him shiver to think that the same man was having a mature conversation with him. Frankly, it confused Shane as to why Leo had left the safety of his home on purge night if he didn’t plan to be actively involved.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Leo dismissed.

“Tell me, I wanna know,” Shane insisted, leaning forward slightly as if he was afraid Leo would leave at any moment. “Do you just go out and save random people?”

“No, it’s not like that,” Leo said with a sigh. He peered over at Shane to see the young man looking at him expectantly and caved. “It makes me feel alive, you know? Being out there and knowing it could be my last night is one hell of a motivator to keep going.”

“So, you just drive around to see what happens to you?” Shane asked skeptically, feeling concerned for the older man. “That doesn’t scare you at all?”

“I'm used to being in a war zone, kid,” Leo brushed off with a small pull of his lips.

That smile killed Shane’s inhibitions little by little and he could no longer deny just how handsome the man before him was. Leo was a rugged sort of guy that would potentially be quite intimidating, but it fit his stoic personality pretty well. Shane had always been a sucker for the more _seasoned_ type anyhow. He was attracted to guys who looked like they might have done some serious time in prison whether or not they actually had. Leo didn’t seem the type, but he certain looked like it and it made Shane feel weak with want.

“I’ve never known anyone to be out there willingly who had no intention to purge,” Shane acknowledged.

“Maybe because I'm the only son of a bitch crazy enough to do it,” Leo jested with a chuckle, corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

“For what it’s worth, I'm glad you were out there. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you,” Shane offered, reaching out to lay a hand on Leo’s knee tenderly. “Even if it’s a fool’s errand.”

“Well, you’re alive and you’re heart’s still beating. I wouldn’t exactly call that a fool’s errand,” Leo declared, giving the young man a hopeful smile.

“I can’t help but feel indebted to you,” Shane professed, hand getting more bold as his fingers curled in slightly over the older man’s leg. “There must be _some_ way I can thank you.”

It was pretty _on the nose_ what Shane was suggesting, what with the deep eye contact and the lingering touches. Leo huffed out an exasperated little chuckle and shook his head in amusement. He couldn’t believe this kid was actually coming onto him after everything that happened last night. Shane didn’t even know him and he was willingly throwing himself at Leo? He had to be dreaming right? I mean, Shane was an attractive young man, even with a busted lip and purple bruise haloing his left eye, but why would he want _him_?

“That’s not necessary,” Leo assured, though he entertained the prospect of actually taking the kid up on his offer. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“But I want to,” Shane blurted out nervously, lunging out towards Leo to grab him by the front of his shirt. He strained himself when he moved too fast and groaned. “I'm not just saying it because I feel like I owe you.”

“Look, I'm awfully flattered, but you should probably take it easy for a little while,” Leo warned when he felt one of Shane’s hands trailing up his thigh.

“You could just say no if you’re not interested…” Shane mumbled despondently, pulling his hand away and letting go of Leo’s shirt.

“I _am_ interested,” Leo gushed a little too quickly as he caught Shane’s wrist and held it gently. “Just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I'm a big boy, alright?” Shane acknowledged with a smirk.

Shane reached out and ran his hand up Leo’s thigh once again, making Leo's pulse quicken.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo didn’t bother to come up with another lame excuse, but rather let the young man just do his thing. Shane seemed adamant on the idea of hooking up with Leo even if the sergeant couldn’t tell you why. Maybe it was for affirmation or a distraction. Maybe Shane had excess adrenaline from his close brush with death that needed proper channeling. Whatever the reason, Leo wasn’t complaining.

The kid seriously had no shame as his hand almost immediately slid up to grope the front of Leo’s jeans eagerly. Leo extended a hand out to Shane and gently caressed his face, running his thumb lightly over the bruising around his eye. His gaze lingered on the cut on Shane’s bottom lip, noting that it didn’t look as red or irritated as it did when he first brought Shane here. Leo swiped his thumb over the cut, causing Shane’s mouth to fall open slightly to let out a soft gasp. All while Shane kneaded at the older man’s growing erection.

“You’re asking for trouble, kid,” Leo commented with a breathless laugh. Why was he so damn giddy?

“Seems to be the running theme,” Shane flirted back, merely inches away from his savior.

They both drifted closer and closer to each other until their foreheads were pressed together and Leo could feel Shane’s breath ghosting anxiously over his lips. They stared into each other’s eyes as Shane set out to undo Leo’s fly, fumbling as he did because he was so riddled with nerves. Leo cupped Shane’s face in his hands and brought their mouths together when the young man successfully open his pants. Shane reached in and pulled Leo’s hard on out.

Leo gasped against Shane’s lips when he felt that hand twist around his manhood and give it a nice long stroke. Leo hummed low in his throat and planted another slow kiss on Shane’s lips. The kid continued to move his fist up and down Leo’s length as they kissed languidly, rejoicing in the way Leo’s chest rumbled with approval. His lips gave way when Leo’s tongue came out and ran along his bottom lip, deepening the kiss.

He could taste the copper on the kid’s lips from where his lip split, but it only seemed to fuel Leo’s arousal. He only broke away from the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off, revealing his fit body to Shane. Shane eyed him, desire heavy in his gaze as he continued to idly stroke Leo’s cock. Leo gave him an expectant look, prompting Shane to let go of the older man and take off the burrowed tank top. Leo must have liked what he saw because he immediately crowded Shane and laid the kid down against the bed.

He reclined back slowly, waiting patiently as Leo took a moment to pull his pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. Shane laid there in his boxer briefs with the blankets pooling low around his waist as his gaze lingered on Leo’s naked body. Leo stared down at Shane’s pale body, strangely turned on by the erratic pattern of bruises adorning the man’s torso. It’s not that he relished in Shane’s pain, but the idea of kissing each and every one of them better was appealing to him.

“You sure you want this? ‘Cus you can tell me to stop,” Leo reiterated, aroused by the way Shane admired his body.

“I want it,” Shane affirmed, letting his legs fall apart under the blanket invitingly.

“Gonna be the death of me,” Leo proclaimed with exasperation.

Pleased with the answer, Leo climbed back onto the bed and crawled over Shane’s body, throwing aside the blanket in the process. He glanced down and saw Shane’s straining erection outlined perfectly in his form fitting underwear. Shane’s cock somehow managed to prop itself upright to the point where the tip was nearly protruding from the waistband. The sight made Leo want the kid even more.

Admittedly, it’s been a long time for Leo whether it be with a man or woman, but he liked to think it was just like riding a bike. His stamina, however, was another story entirely. Seeing as how turned on he was after Shane seduced him, Leo wasn’t certain how long he could last. Maybe it was the same for Shane. Judging by the damp spot on the kid’s briefs, he’d say Shane didn’t have long either. After all, they were just two, willing men in need of immediate release.

Leo situated himself between Shane’s legs and slowly lowered his body against the young man’s. He bent his head down, hair becoming disheveled as it dangled over Shane’s forehead when the older man claimed his mouth with another kiss. Shane moaned softly into his mouth when he felt Leo’s hand squeeze his hard on. Leo wasted no time and pulled the kid’s underwear down off his hips to expose him fully.

There was a momentary pause when Leo stopped to take a long look at Shane’s completely bare body. Any other given day, Leo would love _really_ giving it to Shane, but the bruises dusting the man’s otherwise beautiful form made him want to take his time with Shane. Leo took a moment to reach into the nightstand to retrieve the essentials all while Shane laid there with his legs welcoming Leo in.

Shane instinctively spread his legs further and bent them at the knees slightly when he saw the tube of lubricant in Leo’s hand. Leo snapped open the bottle and coated his fingers generously, making sure to spread it around. He set the lubricant aside on the bed next to them and leaned down over Shane again. Leo busied Shane with kisses as his hand went down to tease at his entrance, circling two fingers around the rim to ease the kid into it.

“Does that feel okay?” Leo murmured against Shane’s lips, gauging the micro expression flitting across the man’s face.

“Yeah,” Shane concurred shortly, gasping when those fingers breached him. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, that’s good.”

Shane let out a low moan and Leo smirked.

“Good.”

Leo planted a kiss on Shane’s lips, pleased with how breathless the man was just from this. They’ve only just begun and Shane was already gone. Leo took his time to loosen Shane, adding a third finger when Shane begged him to. They kissed and Leo sucked along Shane’s neck all while he thrusted his fingers in and out of the kid. Shane made little noises to let Leo know what he was doing was good, hitching his hips up ever so slightly. Soon enough, Shane was squirming against the bed, keening for more.

“I need you,” Shane whined, wanting to feel _all_ of Leo.

After that, there was no denying the kid any longer. Leo tore open the foil packet he retrieved along with the lube and rolled the condom onto his leaking cock. How courteous, Shane thought, that Leo was actually thinking proactively even in the heat of the moment. Leo grabbed the bottle and poured a good amount into his hand before liberally coating his cock with lubricant. Shane couldn’t help but wiggle his hips in anticipation when Leo laid back down against him.

The older man kissed Shane’s neck softly, nuzzling sensitive skin with the tip of his nose as he slowly pushed himself into Shane’s body. Shane’s breath hitched and his hands came up to clutch at Leo’s back in an attempt to anchor him to reality. Leo smiled against the side of the kid’s neck and tenderly bit into it, sucking hard to distract Shane from the burning stretch as his body accommodated Leo’s girth.

“Oh, fuck,” Shane choked out with a stuttering moan.

The slide into Shane’s body was near perfect as his cock was enveloped tightly inside, making Leo groan at how wonderful it felt. Shane scratched lightly at Leo’s shoulder blades, toes curling when Leo started to move. He bit at his bottom lip despite the fact that it still hurt, making the cut irritated and throb as it did before. It was only soothed by the sensation of Leo’s cock gliding in and out of him gently and the occasional kiss.

Leo ran his hands all over Shane’s body, caressing and petting the kid like he was the most precious thing put on this Earth as he made love to him. He still couldn’t believe this was actually happening. The squeeze and give of the young man’s body was a dream too good to be true, but here he was willingly offering it to Leo. And he was enthusiastic about it. Probably because he needed it just as much as Leo, if not more.

The room was filled with breathless moaning and other noises of approval as they moved together in a slow, yet unyielding rhythm. Leo’s hips were practically moving on their own accord and didn’t even falter when he dropped a hand down between their bodies to stroke Shane’s neglected cock. Shane let out a pleased little sound when Leo’s thumb brushed against the tip. Leo’s hand was rough from use and working over the years, but his grip was deceivingly gentle as he stroked Shane.

Despite Leo being oh so gentle with him, Shane knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. The need for release was far more important than his pride. At this point, he didn’t care if Leo was unimpressed with his ability to last and stay the distance. Instead, he rejoiced in the smooth caress of the older man’s cock inside his body and the twisting curl of the hand gliding along his cock. He let it be known by the way he whined and moaned Leo’s name in an undulating cadence.

Shane’s head was thrown back against the pillow, exposing the pale column of his neck that was marked with love bites. Leo moved his hips a little faster and picked up the pace when he felt Shane was getting closer. Judging by the way Shane’s body was clenching around his cock, he’d say the kid didn’t have too long until he was coming all over himself. Leo was suddenly eager to see that come to fruition and sat back slightly to drive his cock further into Shane’s body.

His whole body gave a slight lurch, the muscles in his abdomen contracting as Leo’s cock brushed against his prostate. The feeling was unreal and coupled with the stroking and soft murmuring of encouragement from Leo, Shane couldn’t hold back any longer. Leo was able to thrust a few more times into Shane before the young man’s lips parted and he let out a long drawn out moan that came out uninhibited and choked up. His cock spasmed in Leo’s hand and spurted across his stomach as the older man stroked him through his orgasm.

“That’s it,” Leo cooed into Shane’s ear, kissing along his jaw as he added, “Good boy.”

His whole body seized up around Leo as his arms and legs wrapped themselves around Leo’s shoulders and waist, holding him tightly as if he didn’t want let go. Leo held him, face buried in the crook of Shane’s neck, as his hips gave a few half hearted thrusts. Shane was gripping so tight that Leo could hardly move. Eventually, when Shane’s body had finally gone lax, Leo grabbed Shane by the wrists and pinned his hands above his head. Shane was too exhausted to entertain the idea of playfully grappling with Leo, and instead let the older man do his thing.

“You don’t know how badly I wanna take off this condom and come inside you,” Leo panted against Shane’s neck, earning him a pitiful little moan in return. “You’d love that wouldn’t you?”

Leo continued to thrust into Shane’s limp body, muttering _one day_ to himself as Shane groaned from the overstimulation of his prostate. It hurt and felt so good at the same time. Leo’s hair was disheveled and it dangled over Shane’s face, tickling his nose and cheek as Leo pressed in closer to him on each thrust forward. Shane could hear Leo’s breath hitching and becoming more shallow and, yeah, he kind of would love it if Leo came inside him. But that was for another time.

Right now Leo was more concerned about keeping his hips moving as Shane’s entrance clenched around his cock. He gripped tenderly at Shane’s wrists, holding him down more firmly than before because he was so far gone. It wasn’t enough to bruise or actually hurt Shane, but the young man could definitely feel the strength behind it. It seemed the tighter Leo’s hold got on Shane’s wrists, the closer he was to completion.

Leo stared down at Shane, loving how undone and debauched the kid looked with his mouth hanging open and come all over his stomach as he panted in response to Leo’s thrusts. Shane was beautiful even with the abrasions marking his body. He couldn’t begin to imagine what the man looked like without all the bruises and the black eye. Just seeing him spread out and wanton was enough to send Leo over the edge.

Leo fell forward slightly, coming down over Shane to press his forehead against the kid’s and give him a messy kiss. Shane made a noise of disapproval when the cut on his lip acted up, but this was soon soothed by Leo’s tongue swiping across it gently. Leo’s hips became more erratic and the once smooth thrusts were now replaced by jagged little stutters. Shane could feel Leo’s cock twitching and jerking slightly whenever he clamped down around the older man’s cock.

Without a second’s warning, Leo hitched his hips forward sharply, making Shane gasp at the suddenly rough jab against his prostate. Leo buried his face into Shane’s shoulder and let out a deep groan when he came inside Shane, shuddering at just how intense it was. His only regret is that Shane wouldn’t be able to feel it filling him up. Still, it was probably the best orgasm he’s had in a long time and Leo was going to enjoy it.

His cock pulsed and jerked inside of Shane, dispelling his release within the tight warmth of Shane that was only protected by a thin barrier of latex. His hips stuttered, chasing the aftershocks of his orgasm as he gradually came down from his high. Nothing but heavy panting and involuntary little noises filled the space between them as Leo laid there on top of Shane, wishing they could stay like this forever.

Leo let go of Shane’s wrists and brought his hands down to caress the young man’s face affectionately. He kissed Shane ardently, being mindful of his cut this time, and drew out pleased sighs from his lover. Leo hadn’t been rough and he still felt like he ran a mile, he was so exhausted. He couldn’t imagine how much more sore the kid was now after everything that’s happened to him over the course of the night and morning.

They lay there for a while, basking in the safe, sated feeling that had washed over them. It was so quiet now. No screaming or gunshots. Just birds chirping and the low whirring of trucks driving up and down the streets to collect the dead. Leo held onto Shane like he was afraid to let go, rejoicing in the way Shane had burrowed up against him. Leo knew he’d have to get up eventually, seeing as how they were both still sticky and in need of a little maintenance. Plus, he hasn’t eaten in _hours_ and he’s sure Shane must be starving as well.

“Stay for breakfast?” Leo proposed on a whim. He hasn’t dated in years and he’s not particularly the one night stand type, but he figured why the hell not? “I make a mean batch of bacon and eggs. Maybe even some toast if you ask nicely.”

Shane thought about answering back with a snarky remark, but thought it might ruin the mood or his chances of seeing Leo again. The way Leo was staring at him expectantly made Shane’s heart skip a beat. He was flattered, as well as honored, to be given the option of staying with Leo even longer. The man who saved his life. The man he owed everything to. Shane didn’t mean to sound mushy, but Leo had been his knight in shining armor. They were bound for life now. There was no doubt in Shane’s mind about how he should reply to Leo’s question.

“Breakfast in bed?” Shane inquired with a barely contained, giddy smile. “How can I say no?”


End file.
